


lowkey, i like u

by alistaircousland



Series: Don't I Always? [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistaircousland/pseuds/alistaircousland
Summary: A venture to the beginning of Kurt and Sebastian's relationship, from a friends with benefit to dating. In other words, a fluff short fic for all Kurtbastian romantics out there.





	lowkey, i like u

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by NIKI's lowkey and I Like U. Obviously it wasn't written exactly the way the songs were, but if you knew the songs I think you can see some resemblance. Otherwise, this is a PSA to everyone that didn't know NIKI to listen to her, because her music is really good.

“Ugh.”

A groan was the only thing Sebastian could muster out of himself as his eyes were violently attacked by the sun rays from the windows. His arm moved on autopilot to cover his eyes from the light before shifting to let his back take the attack when he realized he wasn’t alone in his bed.

There was someone. Someone with the name Kurt Hummel.

“Shit.”

Someone who at that exact time chose to wake up and groan on his own. “Sebastian?”

“Hey.”

“Oh god.” Kurt groaned again as he saw their naked bodies. “We… really did that, didn’t we?”

“Regret it, Hummel?” Sebastian challenged with his signature smirk, readying a positive response from the other person.

“No, Jesus, you were great.” Kurt waved his hand dismissively. “I just thought it was a dream.”

“A hot one, I’m sure.”

“Pretty much. You can make it hotter by making me breakfast.” Kurt shrugged as he settled in to the covers.

“What! Why should I?”

“Because you pretty much nailed my ass. Now off you go.” Kurt covered his own body under the blanket as he playfully kicked Sebastian’s legs. The taller male finally relented and got up. “Fine, but with that, you’re getting _bitter_ , black, no sugar coffee.”

“Fun! That’s how I like it.”

“I hate you, Kurt.”

“Feeling’s mutual!”

***

Soon after, the two men were sat in the dining table, pancakes on their plates and coffee in mugs, as they ate in silence. Both got enough time to loosely dress—Kurt in his yesterday’s shirt and boxers and Sebastian in sweatpants—before they went for breakfast.

  
“Hey.” Kurt called out. “Are you okay?”

“Yes? Why shouldn’t I be?” Sebastian asked back.

“I don’t know. You seem to be deep in thoughts.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I mean. We just slept together. That should be enough to ponder about.”

“I guess. Was I really that bad?”

“Wh—no, Kurt, you weren’t.”

“I mean, I was worth less than 5 randoms by my own husband. I’m pretty bad.”

“Jesus, you _weren’t_ , okay. You were really good. Trust me, you don’t even come close to a mildly bad.” Sebastian leaned back to his chair. “It’s just, you’re technically still married, so it felt… weird?”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“The divorce will be finalized any second by the court, Bas. You weren’t a homewrecker.”

“I know! Still, I didn’t really think I’d get with a married man.”

“I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“If both parties consent, why not? But, no, I don’t want to be a homewrecker, like you said.”

“You weren’t. Don’t worry. You wouldn’t get a Blaine sized gelled guy in your doorstep ready to pounce at you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Okay. I’ll get going soon, so you can… settle your thoughts, or whatever.”

“Okay.”

***

**8.13pm**

**From: Unknown Number**

Did you tell Blaine about the other night?

**8.14pm**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Who is this?

**8.14pm**

**From: Unknown Number**

Sebastian, dickhead.

Did you tell Blaine about the other night?

**8.15pm**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Hey!

Also, no. I haven’t talked to him other than about the divorce. Why?

**8.16pm**

**From: Sebastian Smythe**

<image>

I just got pounced by a Blaine sized gelled guy.

It looks worse than it is.

**8.17pm**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Ouch. Will you be okay?

**8.18pm**

**From: Sebastian Smythe**

Yeah. I’ve taken my share of beating. Nothing an ice pack can’t do.

But, seriously. How did he find out?

**8.18pm**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Unsure. I’ll ask around.

**8.19pm**

**From: Sebastian Smythe**

Ok.

**8.25pm**

**From: Sebastian Smythe**

Hey, I’m not mad at you.

**8.26pm**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

I know.

***

The second time Sebastian found himself in the same bed as Kurt Hummel was the day after Kurt was finally, legally, a divorced man. Kurt had thrown a small party at his place, only consisting of him, Elliott, Sebastian, and Quinn. Santana and Brittany were invited, but they were out of the country, so it was just the four of them. Nothing too grand; Kurt made dinner and the guests came with their own drinks. Sebastian had been the last to leave; when he was about to stand up from the couch, he suddenly was trapped with Kurt on his lap, kissing and sucking the soul out of him.

“And what do I owe this pleasure?” asked Sebastian when Kurt finally let him go.

“I’m celebrating my first night as a free man.” Kurt said, immediately kissing Sebastian again and ground his hips on his lap, eliciting a groan from the other man.

“I—fuck, that’s so good—know, but—shit—are you sure?”

“Am I sure what?” Kurt pulled away.

“Me. Tonight. You sure?” Sebastian’s hands were on Kurt’s hips, keeping it grounded, although his face was stern and stoic. He had to be sure.

“’Course.” Sebastian was sure Kurt’s answer was fueled by the alcohol buzzing in his bloodstream, but when he had the world’s beautiful creature on his lap, who was he to say no?

“Okay.”

Which led to where he was; on Kurt’s bed, again attacked by sun rays from the window, with Kurt’s arm splayed on his chest. He looked… peaceful.

“Hey, Kurt. Wake up.” Sebastian nudged the other man. “Hey.”

“Unggghhh,” groaned Kurt, “fuck, my head hurts like hell.”

“I know. But you owe me breakfast.”

“What!”

“Well, after the last one, I assumed the owner of the place is responsible for feeding the guest.”

“Fuck you, Smythe.”

“I know I’m addictive.”

“ _Fiiiiine_.”

***

Sebastian often ended up scrolling Kurt’s Instagram in his breaks. So what? His feed was immaculate—as expected from a fashion designer, of course—and the man himself was gorgeous. Sue him for enjoying earthly pleasure.

“If you were to look at it for another minute, I’d say you have a crush on the guy.” Charles Smythe’s voice came from behind Sebastian, startling the young man.

“Uncle Ch—what! No! I don’t have a crush on him!” Sebastian spluttered.

“Yes, you don’t, that is why you’re red from the tips of your hair to… I’d guess all over.” Charles shrugged as he leaned on Sebastian’s cubicle. “I know we have assigned breaks, but that was made so all of you can eat and we can make you work even more, _not_ making heart eyes at the screen.”

Sebastian felt his blush reddening. “I… I’m sorry?”

His uncle laughed. “Don’t fret over it. I’m actually here to see if you settled in well.”

“I am. I like it here.” Sebastian smiled. “Well, my friends who went to their family’s law firms definitely don’t get that,” he eyed the small mountain of papers on his desk, “but other than that, I like it here.”

“Smythes don’t play it easy, Sebby boy.” Charles patted his shoulders. “Your father is going to come over next week.”

Sebastian cringed at the nickname. “Don’t call me that. Also, he didn’t tell me.”

“Well… that might be because your mother is also in town.” Charles shrugged. “10 bucks saying they’re going to hook up.”

“20 for hooking up and getting back together. Again.” Sebastian offered.

“Deal. See you in the evening. Don’t waste your time making heart eyes in work hours!” Charles finally stood up, in his 6’4” might, and patted his nephew on the shoulder again before leaving the junior associate’s room.

Sebastian shook his head as he unlocked his phone again, promising one last Instagram check before going back to his mountain of papers. As he checked out the totally-not-his-crush’s account, there had been a new story post. It was Kurt, standing in presumably his design that looked more feminine than masculine, with the caption #BreaktheBoundary—his new campaign. Sebastian let his finger pause the moment before closing the app altogether and locking his phone.

Maybe Sebastian has a tiny, teeny, little crush on his friend. Sue him.

***

The third time Sebastian found himself lying next to Kurt, there wasn’t even a bed. They had been too bothered to reach the bedroom, and the wall seemed flat enough for Kurt to slam Sebastian on it—not that Sebastian had anything against it. If anything, he was all in for it. Then they were lying on the floor, Kurt’s head on top of Sebastian’s chest, a position that Sebastian’s pretty sure would be called ‘cuddling.’ He looked down to see Kurt’s peaceful, albeit tired face, his eyes closed as his head followed Sebastian’s chest falling and rising as he breathes.

“I know you have something you want to say.” Kurt said, his eyes still closed.

“No, I don’t.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not.”

“Didn’t lawyers vow to say no lie?”

“In court.”

“Still. Come on. Spill.”

“No.”

“Sebastiaaan.” Kurt opened his eyes, putting up his best puppy eyes.

“No.”

“Bas, baby, please?” Kurt said, sultrily, kissing Sebastian’s chest and up to his face. He only stopped when his lips hovered over Sebastian’s, a whisper of a kiss that didn’t quite reach its target.

“Kurt, I—” Sebastian gulped. “Could you. Off? This is… awkward.”

Kurt sighed and flopped next to Sebastian. “Sorry.”

“No, it was a little claustrophobic. That’s all.”

“You have that?”

“Kind of. Not the full blown panic attack thing, but I get quite anxious in a tight space.”

“Okay. I don’t think that’s the thing you were dying to ask me, but okay.”

“I’m not _dying_ to tell you anything, Kurt.” Sebastian sighed.

“Fine, because you’re such a stubborn dick.” Kurt shuffled so he was facing Sebastian. “Sebastian Smythe, would you go to dinner with me?”

“W-what?” Sebastian spluttered, his face going red.

“Yes. Come on, it’ll be fun. I mean, third time’s a charm, right? This is the third time. Might as well.”

“But…” Sebastian gulped again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m the one asking you out. I’m sure.”

“Okay. Take me out, Kurt Hummel.”

“Dress up, then.”

“Wait, right now? It’s like, 1 am!”

“Maybe you should’ve asked me first. Now you’re stuck with that Indian corner shop. Up you go, come on, chop chop!” Kurt playfully slapped Sebastian’s ass as the other man was getting up from their lying down position, which ignited a yelp reaction.

“Keep the kink discussion after dinner, okay? I’m a good man!”

“Bullshit.”

“You’re still taking me to dinner, Hummel.”

“I am.”


End file.
